Introspection
by KingSoren
Summary: Assez irrésumable, ce qui sort de mon cerveau en manque d'écriture en ce moment. Si vous voulez rire, c'est par ici, entré gratuite et pour tout public. Les délibération d'un ninja qui se demande comment s'y prendre...


Bon, me revoila, je ne suis pas (encore) tout à fait morte. Voica la plus grosse connerie que j'ai du pondre àce jour, à ne surtout pas prendre eu sérieux (ce qui est déjà difficle)... Bon alors à la base, c'était censé être un truc sérieux, mais mon subconscient à refuser et donc c'est parti la dessus...

Irrésumable, je vous laisse voir cette horreur par vous-même, j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira, parce que c'est pas du tout mon style habituelle, ça m'a assez changé d'écrire comme ça. Donc bon, j'espre que vous piquerz un petit fou rire quand même, vive la joie et la bonne humeur!! n.n

* * *

Le soleil est parti se coucher depuis un bon moment déjà, laissant place à l'obscurité et à la noirceur. Au loin, cet astre que tout le monde s'obstine à vouloir nommer lune brille faiblement, ses maigres rayons combattant presque désespérément pour venir percer cet étau de pénombre pesante et accablante.

Cette lourdeur qui semblait peser jusque dans vos âme, qui venait alourdir un peu plus ces fardeaux que nous portons tous sur nos épaule, qui parfois, peut paraître bien lourd pour une simple personne.

C'est ce que je me dis, moi, simple ninja du Japon, enfin simple, si l'on peut dire. Oui, j'ai été simple à une époque, en effet. Cet homme qui ne cherchait que la force pure, brute, peut importe les moyens de l'obtenir. J'étais comme ça, il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps. Et pourtant, cela me semble faire une éternité que cette carapace est tombée.

Parce qu'après tout, c'était bien une carapace, n'est-ce pas? Une autre que la tienne, pour sur. Mais une quand même, pas forcément plus subtile, pas forcement plus intelligente ou quoi que ce soit. Juste une autre forme de fuite.

Se focaliser sur une chose, bien précise, un but, pour oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous, vivre dans un monde que nous nous sommes nous même créé.

Après tout, pourquoi pas, hein? Tu t'es bien réfugié derrière ton sourire, toi, alors, pourquoi pas?

Et pourtant, le fardeau que je porte me semble bien négligeable par rapport au tien, quand je t'observe ainsi, à la dérobée, la nuit, quand tu pense que je dors. Je ne pense pas que tu sache le nombre de fois où j'ai passé mes nuits sans dormir, à t'observer sans oser t'approcher, te toucher.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse m'intriguer à ce point. M'intriguer, m'intéresser… m'inquiéter aussi. Oui, car ce soir, je m'inquiète pour toi. Non, non, je suis inquiet, vous avez bien entendu. Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là, j'ai bien le droit, non? Après tout, c'est humain.

Donc, je disais que j'étais inquiet. Parce que ce soir, tu ne va pas bien. Je sais que tu ne dors pas, tu es recroquevillé dans ton lit, le souffle court, comme essayant de trouver ta respiration, et j'entends le froissement des draps du à tes tremblements.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu as. Et le premier qui me sort une crise d'épilepsie se retrouve avec un sabre en travers de ses entrailles. Non, je dirais plutôt des tremblements du au froid… enfin après tout, je ne suis pas docteur ou shaman, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi?

Et puis, ce n'est surement pas toi qui va me le dire, n'est-ce pas? Muet comme une tombe tiens! Et encore, j'aurai connu des tombes plus bavarde quant à leur vie. Alors ce n'est surement pas ce soir que tu va te mettre à débiter ce qui ne va pas, à tenter d'alléger ce fameux fardeau dont je parlais quelques ligne au-dessus.

Qu'est-ce que cela doit bien pouvoir être pour te mettre dans un état pareil? Pour que tu te sentes mal à ce point. Je peux presque sentir ton malaise, ton mal être, de mon lit. Oui, parce que pour une fois, une des rares fois, nous sommes tombés dans un endroit où nous avions deux lits séparé, où je ne me suis pas trouvé contre toi pour dormir, où je ne peux pas passer furtivement ma main dans tes cheveux, que je ne peux pas sentir ton odeur, que je ne peux pas….

STOP. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'inventaire de ce que je fais de mes nuits d'insomnie. N'allez pas vous imaginez, vous, attention, je peux être violent quand l'envie m'en prend. Et c'est pas cette foutue malédiction qui va sauver votre peau.

Bon, retournons à la source du problème… Quel problème? Mais vous êtes bouché ou quoi? A votre avis, de quoi je parle depuis tout à l'heure? Mais bien sur de ce foutu mage, de qui d'autre?! C'est pas possible ça, vous écoutez vraiment rien. Je pourrai déballez ma vie que ca intéresserait personne.

…

Comment ça vous vous en foutez? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'a l'autre abruti? Merci, ça fait plaisir, on se sent soutenu au moins. Mais comment je peux savoir moi, je suis pas devin!

Bon, calme… J'aurai pas pris des cours de relaxation pour rien… Respirer calmement… Faire le vide… Quoi, ça vous pose un problème encore? Oui, on fait de la relaxation pour devenir ninja, et alors?

Bref… qu'est-ce que je fais avec l'autre moi? Je continue de faire semblant de dormir? Non? Ben je suis censé faire quoi? Le prendre dans mes bras et lui chanter une berceuse, peut-être? Puis lui apporter son biberon tant qu'on y est, on sait jamais, il aurait peut-être faim.

Une bonne idée? Ca? Non mais vous avez vu la vierge, vous! Faut arrêtez de prendre vos rêves pour des réalités, le monde est pas tout beau tout mignon et on a jamais batifolé dans les prés avec Fye. Pas que j'en ai as envie mais..

Putain, arrêtez, vous me donnez un mal de crâne monstre, là! Me faites pas dire des choses que je pense pas, surtout, allez pas vous faire des idées plus tordues que celle que vous avez déjà! C'est bon, comme si on avez pas assez de monde sur le dos, ça suffit maintenant, vous croyez pas?

Non mais franchement vous êtes d'un puérile… c'est pathétique…

Si, je connais parfaitement ces mots, c'est pas parce que je suis pas ninja que je parle pas japonais, je vous signale. Tout le monde a le droit de sortir des phrases philosophiques de temps en temps. Quel bouquin? La mémoire Laotzu, verset 16…

MERDE, fermez là, maintenant!! Merde, vous pouvez pas vous trouvez pas quelqu'un d'autre à emmerdez au milieu de la nuit?…

Je dois être maudit. En tout cas, fermez-là, j'essaye de résoudre mon dilemme. Oui, Fye ou pas Fye. Quoi? Tel est la question? C'est quoi ca encore? Bref… Revenons à la question, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Vous pourriez au moins vous rendre utile, franchement…

Non, je vais pas l'embrasser, et puis quoi encore! C'est bon le cannabis, faudrait pas voir à pousser le bouchon trop loin.

…

Maurice? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, celui-là? Je connais pas de Maurice… Si c'est un pote à vous, je préfère pas connaître, d'ailleurs.

Bon, je dois prendre une décision, je vais pas passer toute la nuit comme ça. Puis lui non plus, après tout. Vous avez déjà essayé de dormir alors que vous êtes frigorifié vous? Pas très agréable, hein? Faudrait lui donner quelques couverture en plus.

Comment ça, c'est pas la peine? Si, c'est la peine, vous faite quoi d'autre quand vous avez froid, vous, hein? Vous les enlevez, les couvertures, peut-être? Quoi qu'avec votre logique ça m'étonnerez pas…

La chaleur humaine? Mais dites moi, vous seriez pas un peu obsédé sur les bords, non? Juste un petit peu, au passage, comme ça, une remarque en l'air. Voir beaucoup même je direz. Vous savez, y'a de très bons psy de nos jours, ça se soigne très bien avec la technologie moderne.

Pas une mauvaise idée? Faut dire que je sais pas si y'a des couvertures qui traine dans le coin à part la mienne, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de m'en défaire, c'est vrai qui fait pas chaud. Non, je ne suis pas égoïste, j'analyse la situation, c'est tout.

Mais on a toujours pas fait avance le schmilblick avec tout ça. Bon, il va survivre si je fais rien, ce sera pas la première fois. Mais le voir comme ça… oui je suis inquiet, je l'ai déjà dit! Pas la peine de me le faire répéter c'est bon, j'ai encore une réputation à tenir je vous signale.

Bon allez, je me lance… Je me lève et je vais le voir… OUI je vais éviter de me rétamer dans les couvertures et m'étalez sur lui, merci du conseil, je m'en serai bien passé…

Bon, on va évitez les oreillers qui trainent par terre… Ce qu'ils font par terre? Je sais pas moi, c'est Fye qui a du les enlever par manque de place. Oui il en a un dans les bars et alors? On se réchauffe comme on peut.

Bon, comment il va réagir aussi, lui? Je promet que s'il fait un bond au plafond ou qu'il m'attrape en gueulant une connerie va y avoir des morts… Oui vous aussi, vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai pas oubliez, y'a pas de risques.

Bon… prendre son courage à deux mains… non j'ai pas peur. Jamais, je ne connais pas ce mot. J'appréhende, juste. C'est de l'appréhension, c'est out. Pas de la peur. Pourquoi j'aurais peur de lui, de toute façon, c'est pas comme s'il allez se retourner et que j'allais constater qu'il était possédé et que ma dernière heure était venue. Non, y'a aucune raison qu'un truc comme ça arrive, arrêtez d'essayer de me foutre les jetons, vous y arrivez pas.

Bon, je pose ma main sur son épaule… pourquoi pas dans ses cheveux? J'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse une crise cardiaque non plus, merci bien. Un mort sur les bras, ca serait pas hyper pratique pour voyager, et je vous dit pas l'odeur. Non, merci bien, on va éviter la crise cardiaque.

Alors, on a dit la main sur l'épaule… Je le fais… à trois… Allez, un, deux…

…

QUOI, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore?! Oui, je sais comptez jusqu'à trois, non mais c'est pas vrai, respecter un peu vos ainée, merde! Quoi? Vieux?!!…

On va dire que j'ai rien entendu, hein? Vous avez bien de la chance qu'il aille pas bien celui là, sinon je tien pas cher de votre peau… Allez, un deux, ….trois.

Voila, j'ai posez ma main sur son épaule. Sur sa peau si fraiche, voir même glacial ce soir. C'est étrange qu'il soit si froid tiens. Ce n'est pas normal pour un être humain. Un cadavre, je ne dis pas, mais quelqu'un de vivant. Non, c'est pas normal. Je vous avez bien dit qu'il avez froid!

Bon, il n'a pas sauté au plafond… Il n'a même pas tourné la tête, le blondinet. Ca résout pas mon problème, ça… Je fais, quoi, j'insiste? Ou je laisse tomber? IL a sans doute envie que je lui foute la paix après tout, non?

Non, je me débine pas, au contraire, je cherche ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Ben oui, c'est si étrange que ca? Vous vous fiez trop à l'apparence vous savez. J'ai aussi le droit d'être gentil, c'est bon, je suis pas dans la catégorie "gens qi veulent toujours faire chier leur monde".

Quoi ma main? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma main? Oui, je sais, elle commence à caresser doucement sa peau, et alors? J'essaye de le faire réagir, rien d'autre! C'est vrai que sa peau est douce, mais c'est pas une raison.

Bon, je m'assoie sur le lit, on va bien voir ce qu'il dit, après tout, maintenant qu'on y est. On peut plus reculer de toute façon, je passerai vraiment pour un con, là. Le premier qui me dit que c'est déjà le cas… Non personne? C'est bien, vous commencez à apprendre l'obéissance, il serait peut-être temps.

Ah? Un signe de vie! Victoire pour moi, il relever la tête! Bon, il a pas l'air en forme du tout mais c'est pas grave, au moins il est toujours vivant.UN signe de vie! Victoire pour moi, il a relever la t C'est quoi ce regard qu'il me lance encore? La vache, on dirait un vrai zombie… faut dormir la nuit mon vieux, c'est fait pour ca, hein…

Il m'a l'air bien pâle en plus, non? Comment ça mourant? Non, non, j'irai pas jusque là, faut pas toujours dramatiser les choses non plus… Non, il est pas mourant, juste pas bien du tout. Puis, arrête de me regarder comme ça, le mage, je comprends pas ce que tu me cherche à me dire!

Vous comprenez vous? Oui? Ben allez-y, parce que moi et le langage Fyeiens, c'est pas mon truc, vous voyez, y'a des jours, des nuits plutôt, où j'aurai bien besoin de traducteur. Rendez-vous utile et arrêtez de me casser les pieds.

Si je vous fait confiance? Non, absolument pas, mais on fait avec les moyens du bord, et là en l'occurrence, vous, même si je m'en passerais bien. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il veut, lui?…

…

Ah, non! Vous allez pas recommencer! Je le prendrai pas dans mes bras, hors de questions! Comment ça vous êtes sérieux? Comment voulez-vous que je vous croie, c'est pas possible ça. Tout bonnement impossible. Non, je le ferai pas, bon sang, il peut pas vouloir ça.

Non, je vous dit que c'est pas ce qu'il veut!… Comment ça si je le fais pas maintenant je vais ratez une bonne occasion? Une occasion de quoi d'abord, je peux savoir? Oh et puis non, je préfère même pas savoir.

Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ces yeux là… Eh merde! Comment vous voulez résistez vous? Il est tellement…

NON je n'ai pas pensé sexy, absolument pas! Non, je vous dit, je pensez à…à… secret! Oui c'est ça, il est tellement secret…pas sexy, non, pas du tout, secret…

Oh et puis zut, je vais le faire, j'arrive jamais à résistez à ce foutu regard. Pas ma faute après tout, il a du s'entrainer dur, mais il est vraiment trop craquant…

Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire moi? Et merde, c'est contagieux votre truc, faudra que je pense à faire ma thérapie en rentrant au pays, ca commence à devenir grave. Non, c'est pas ce que je pense dans le fond, non, je laisse pas parler mon cœur. Laissez tomber, vous pouvez pas me comprendre, je vous dit, vous arriverez jamais à vous mettre à mon niveau.

Bon sang, il est vraiment glacé…sa peau qui frôle la mienne… J'en frissonne… Oui j'en frissonne de froid bande de pervers, de quoi d'autre à votre avis! On peut rien dire sans que vous déformiez tout, c'est incroyable ça!

C'est pas parce qu'il vient se lover contre moi, qu'il s'accroche à ce qui me sert de pyjama comme si sa vie en dépendait et que je referme mes bras sur son corps que je suis amoureux! Surement pas, ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

Arrête de nier l'évidence? Quelle évidence? Y'a pas d'évidence. Il va mal et a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour le réconforter, je suis sur qu'il se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il fait. De quoi? Vous parlez pas de ses actions à lui? Les miennes, alors? Eh ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

Oui, je le couve du regard et je ne le quitte pas des yeux et alors? J'ai le droit d'être inquiet, je l'ai déjà répété au moins trois fois, ça vous à pas suffit? Oui, ma main a trouvé sans aucune hésitation sa place dans ses cheveux et à commencer à jouer avec quelques mèches blondes en caressant sa tête en un geste de réconfort. Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait à personne d'autre, pourquoi? Non mais de quoi je me mêle, vous voulez que je vous étale ma vie privée pendant que vous y êtes?

C'est pas ma faute s'il est venu contre moi cet imbécile aussi, je lui ai rien demander. Mais bon, faut dire qu'il a l'air de se calmer un peu comme ça… Oui, ses tremblements commencent à diminuer un peu. Attendez une seconde que j'attrape une couverture… Ouais, c'est bon, je l'ai. Bon, avec ça, s'il a froid, c'est vraiment que c'est une chochotte parce bon…

Brefouille, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? J'ai pas l'air cruche comme ça, encore. Quoi? Comment ça on est mignon? Mais on est pas mignon du tout! Y'a rien de mignon dans tout ça, je vois pas de quoi vous pouvez parler. Oui, je peux pas m'empêcher d'embrasser ses cheveux, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on est mignon!

Mais vous voulez pas me foutre la paix une seconde, non? On n'a plus aucune seconde d'intimité avec vous, c'est incroyable. C'est l'intimité qui vous intéresse? Et est-ce que je vais vous voir dans votre lit moi, non? QUOI? Non mais ça va pas la tête, je joue pas les prostitués moi, merci bien, même bien payé. Allez vous faire cuir un œuf.

Y'a plus de gaz? De gaz pour quoi? … Ben tu t'en fous, fais les avec ta cheminée tes œufs, et fous moi la paix. Je vous signale quand même que j'ai un malade dans les bras, alors si vous pouviez nous laissez seul ce serait gentil de votre part. Comment ça vous allez rater le plus intéressant? Mais bordel, y'a rien à voir je vous dit!

Je vais pas le bouffer non plus, c'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde. Il est encore dans les vapes de toute façon.

Oui, je vais le garder avec moi, point barre, à la ligne, on tourne la page. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, que je balance par la fenêtre pour voir si ça volent, ces bêtes là? Non, le Fye ne vole pas, il ne se cuit pas on plus et c'est une espèce hautement toxique pour l'homme, ça vous va? Ou faut que je continue la fiche animalière?

Si c'est bon vous pouvez partir alors, y'a plus rien à voir. J'aimerais bien finir ma nuit en paix et en silence, ca serait pas mal. Au moins je tiendrait debout demain matin, et surtout, j'aurais pas une migraine qui va me durer deux jours si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Alors, ouste, du balai, du vent, Tchao, byebye, sayonara, hasta luego! Et surtout, revenez pas je suis pas pressé de vous revoir.

Quoi? Non vous allez pas me manquer non! Surement pas, je vous assure. Je vous fait de la peine? Rien à foutre, démerder vous, je suis pas un ange gardien, moi! Son ange gardien? Lui, peut-être, je sais pas, mais surement pas le vôtre, vous faite pas d'idée.

Ce que je vais faire là, maintenant? Je vais l'allonger dans son lit, vous voyez, oui son lit, parce que ça serait con de le porter jusqu'au mien alors qu'on est assis dans le sien en ce moment. Donc, je vais m'allonger et le prendre dans ses bras, hein, parce que c'est ce qu'il veut, le blondinet…

Oui, c'est ce qu'IL veut, pas moi, lui. Vous faite pas d'idée, j'ai rien demander moi. OK, je m'en plains pas, et je profite de la situation… Mais bon, j'ai rien demander.

Alors on va s'allonger, bien tranquillement, puis on va partir au pays des songes, sans vous, sans personne pour venir foutre la merde.

Vous voyez, c'est ce que je fais là. Je m'allonge, et lui s'allonge à coté de moi. Bon, d'accord, il est tout de suite revenu se coller contre moi, ok il est venu enfouir sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule avec un léger soupir de bien être.

Il a arrêté de trembler? Ah oui en effet, j'avais pas remarqué, tiens. C'est encore de voter faute ça! C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plus serein. Quoi? moi aussi? Comment ca je souris? Non, ca doit être la lumière, vous vous plantez royalement, là. Je vous assure que je ne souris pas.

Quoi? Pourquoi ma main prend la sienne avec tendresse? Je vous en pose des question, moi, peut-être? Non mais vraiment…

Bon maintenant, finis la plaisanterie, je DORS! Alors vous foutez le camp bien gentiment. Si, si, pas de protestation, allez dehors et plus vite que ça, non mais!

Oui, je vais m'occuper de lui. Mais ça c'est pas vos affaire.


End file.
